The present invention relates to a process for fabricating integrated resistors or simultaneously fabricating both integrated resistors and capacitors in a high density interconnect substrate, preferably made from copper/polyimide technology.
As the performance levels required from state of the art multi-chip modules (MCM) are increasing, several additions and enhancements must be made. In these MCM's a high density multi-layer interconnect (HDMI) substrate is used to interconnect a large number of integrated circuits. Increasing the operating frequency of the MCM's is a desired goal. However, in these modules an electrical signal travelling along a low loss copper line produces a reflected wave which interferes with the incident signal wave causing standing waves, signal distortion, and creation of spurious signals unless all lines are properly terminated with resistors equal to the characteristic impedance of the line. At the same time, decoupling capacitors are required in MCM's for power regulation during high speed signal switching. Therefore, both termination resistors and decoupling capacitors, either integrated or surface mounted, will be required. An advantage of integrated components is that there is little or no loss of interconnect density.